


He Just Turned Eighteen

by fluffykillugon



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Gon becomes an adult, Gon gave Palm a gift she'll never forget, Palm's thoughts, Special moment, coronavirus gives me time to write shit, i hope everyone's ok, mature Palm, song inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffykillugon/pseuds/fluffykillugon
Summary: A beautiful summer afternoon and evening, Palm's thoughts about her relationship with Gon.Inspired by “Il venait d'avoir 18 ans” based on thoughts of an older woman who just had a one night stand with a young adult boy.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Palm Siberia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	He Just Turned Eighteen

When I met Gon, I never imagined that one day, all my deepest thoughts would be focused on him and only on him.  
I remember meeting him, on a street of this little village on Whale Island.  
I strolled in the small narrow streets, which smelled of fresh fish food, at the market stalls, filled with colorful fruits that made to be eaten.  
It was an enchantment of colors.  
The landscape was much more than beautiful, but I didn't expect it to become even more when he appeared right in front of my eyes.. Him...

Our eyes met.  
I remember sitting on the terrace of a café, I had just ordered when he came to talk to me.  
He asked me if he could sit here with me. I didn't know how to answer, no more words left my mouth. I was overwhelmed by so much grace.  
I finally agreed. He took a chair and we started talking.

We talked for hours, about our respective lives. When came my first disappointment.

“I just turned eighteen, since last May.” 

He was cute as a child but strong as a man. His childish face betrayed his young age but his body said much more. I could observe his pretty tanned skin of his arms which gave his muscles even more details, and with the sun's reflexion, his skin looked like gold. He was bright as the sun itself.  
I learned that he was the son of a fisherman and florist. His passion for flowers came from his mother, who had recently died from a long illness. He told me that his favorite flower is the same as his missing mother; the lilac.

The night started to fall and the sun was going down. He offered to follow him on a walk next to the beach. He said that he wanted to show me “the most beautiful view of the village” according to him.  
He also added that even the most beautiful sunsets could not effort to fight my beauty.  
I looked at him, with a smile. Even though his young age, the boy knew how to talk to women.  
But our age difference only reminded me that I was already too close to my autumn days.  
He noticed on my face that something was bothering me; and he wasn't stupid.

“Hey Palm, you're still a beautiful woman, you can be sure.”  
“Thank you Gon.”  
“Do you mind, if I take you to a date tonight?”  
“A date? With me? Really?”  
“Yes, why not? So is that ok for you?”  
“If you want, I follow you.”

We headed towards the village. It was really much quieter, we could hear the sounds of the waves dying on the rocks, and the light salty breeze was really pleasant after this warm day.

“Do you like fish?”  
“I guess yes, we are on island, no?”  
“Yes, so you trust me? You will taste the best fish ever.”

He was right. I never tasted food like this, and I was eating with a handsome young man. Why does he found interest by me? I still don't know.

“Gon, if you would excuse me for a minute, I have to go to the bathroom.”

He stared at me with a smile and said;

“Yes, no problem, take you time, I'm going to pay.”

I put my hair in order and some makeup on my eyes. Indeed, I would have given anything to seduce him.  
When I go out, he looked at me, with his fiery eyes, he started to laugh before telling me;

“You already were beautiful, but now you're even more.”

I felt my cheeks burning. I can't even stand his gaze on me.

“So what? You want me to be honest, right?”  
“Stop this, it's embarrassing.”

He laughed again.

“Don't be.” - “ You know, it's not really in my habits to say those kind of things to women. I don't want to talk to you about love. I really find love so underestimated... Maybe because I really don't know what love is, but all I know, actually, is I want you so bad.”

I didn't know what to say. He took my hand and said; “Still ok to follow me? I still have a lot a things to show you.”

As usual, I let him guide me. I would follow him wherever he wanted.  
He took me to a place, overlooking the village. The place was deserted. It was only him and me.  
I hadn't noticed his bag until he pulled out a little blanket.  
There was only the moon to enlighten us with its soft, dim light.  
It was certainly the most romantic night I have ever experienced.

We made love on our improvised bed, and I discovered, amazed, what we can call Heaven.  
We laid there for awhile until he caressed my arm with his hand and said; “It was not so bad..” with a smirk.  
Yes, he only turned eighteen, he could be quite insolent. He was young and he never knew how much his words punched my heart so bad.

“We should come back. Do you want me to walk you at your place?” he said while he was getting dressed. - “Thank you for everything, Palm.”

I blushed again. Gon, I am the one who should thank you, even if my dream ended. All good things comes to an end, I was old enough to know it.  
Before getting up, I grabbed my lipstick and a small pocket mirror, a bad habit of a woman who feels aged in front of the youth.  
I felt his gaze on me and he repeated to me again that I really was beautiful and hoped that our special moment, made me forget our age. And so, he kissed me, one last time, on the lips.

“Come on, I'll take you back to your hotel, I don't want you to catch a cold.”

This is how my relationship with Gon ended. I never saw him again, but he left me the most beautiful memory of my life and yes, he could be proud, into his arms, I really forgot, for an instant, that I was more than twice his age.


End file.
